HYPNOTIZED
by gia sirayuki
Summary: Apa tujuanmu mengenal dunia jejaring sosial? Apa yang kau dapatkan dari tempat itu? Teman? Pacar? Atau malapetaka? Lalu apa yang mungkin didapatkan Kim Jaejoong? " Oh, God. Jung Yunho ternyata seorang 'pria' bukan 'boy' seperti dirinya." Romance/fluff of. YUNJAE,yaoi,bl,end.


**HYPNOTIZED**

**.**

**YunJae**

**Story** © **Gia sirayuki**

**.**

**Romance, Fluff/Drama, hurt**

**.**

**Semuanya milik Tuhan, cerita ini milik saya. Ide pasaran, typo, dan selamat membaca.**

**.**

**.**

_Benarkan hidup itu berharga? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjawabnya sampai kau mengetahui apa itu rasa sakit_ _**By; Gromanova**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong menatap pecahan beling di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia menelan salivanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya, dengan tangan gemetar, di raihnya pecahan yang berasal dari cermin kamar mandi itu kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Ceceran darah mulai menetes dari kulitnya yang tergores tajamnya beling. Rasa sakit dan perih di abaikannya, hatinya jauh lebih sakit serta pedih.

Ia tidak menyangka, semuanya akan terjadi. Kejadian itu tidak pernah terprediksi oleh pikirannya. Bagaimana ia yang seorang laki-laki bisa kehilangan kehormatannya. Bagaimana ia yang seorang laki-laki bisa ternodai. Jaejoong menggeleng keras, hanya perasaan menyesal dan sakit yang bertubi-tubi yang menghampirinya sekarang. Tiada lagi harapan juga masa depan. Semuanya hancur, dirinya, tubuhnya, raganya, bahkan jiwanya. Nasi telah menjadi bubur, tidak ada lagi yang bisa di lakukannya selain mencoba menghilang dari dunia ini. Karena hanya hal itulah yang sanggup Jaejoong pikirkan untuk saat ini.

Mati.

Dan hanya mati.

Semuanya berawal dari perkenalannya dengan seseorang dari dunia jejaring sosial _Facebook_. Niat awalnya Jaejoong hanya iseng membuat akun di facebook. Berharap mendapatkan kenalan baru, mencari jodoh atau mungkin sekedar menambah teman dari sekolah lain. Ia sempat tertarik ketika tanpa sengaja melihat seseorang meng-_add_ permintaan pertemanan padanya. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Jaejoong langsung mengkonfirmasinya.

Dari situlah semuanya berawal.

Orang itu bernama Jung Yunho. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari apa yang Jaejoong lihat. Dia tidak pernah membuat status bahkan foto yang di gunakannya dalam akun itu adalah gambar beruang, yang Jaejoong pikir sangat lucu. Sampai suatu ketika Jaejoong menerima sebuah private message (PM) dari Jung Yunho. Orang itu mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Setelah menimang-nimang, tidak ada salahnya saling bertemu. Bukankah memperbanyak teman itu sesuatu yang mengasikkan? Lagi-lagi tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong langsung meng-iyakan permintaan teman barunya itu.

.

.

.

Siang itu, mengabaikan ajakan pulang bersama dari teman-temannya, Jaejoong berlari cepat menuju halte bus dan menaiki arah yang berlawanan dengan jalan menuju rumahnya. Pikirannya hanya memacu pada satu hal. Janji bertemu dengan Jung Yunho.

Cuaca yang panas serta situasi berdesakan di dalam bus, tidak membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya. Sampai akhirnya bus yang di tumpanginya tepat berhenti di daerah Samyang. Mengusap peluh di wajahnya, sepasang onixnya berkeliling mencari sebuah tempat bertuliskan _Snow Queen restaurant_.

Jaejoong sempat menganga takjub begitu menemukan tempat janjian yang di maksud. Itu bukan restoran biasa yang sering di kunjungi anak sekolah macam dirinya. Biaya makan di sana tidak akan mampu di jangkau oleh bocah-bocah ingusan seperti dirinya. Ia menjadi semakin penasaran sebenarnya orang seperti apa Jung Yunho itu? apakah dia anak orang kaya raya atau bagaimana?

Mengesampingkan rasa ingin tahunya yang meluap, Jaejoong menarik tali ranselnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran megah itu. Seorang wanita cantik berpakaian resmi hijau lumut membungkuk padanya. "Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanyanya dengan sangat sopan dan bernada lembut. Sementara Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup. Berulang kali kedua matanya mengerjap. "N-nde, saya Kim Jaejoong. Apakah di dalam ada orang bernama Jung Yunho? Saya sudah ada janji dengannya."

"Ah, Kim Jaejoong ssi. Tuan Jung Yunho sudah menunggu Anda di _special room_. Mari saya antarkan." Jaejoong sempat mengernyit ketika lantunan kata 'tuan' menyapa pendengarannya. Rasa penasaran semakin memenuhinya. Ia berjalan mengekor di belakang wanita itu. Sepasang matanya tidak berhenti menatap takjub deretan meja serta tamu penghuni restoran. Rata-rata pengunjungnya berkelas dan berpenampilan elegan. Anehnya, kebanyakan juga orang-orang yang seumuran dengan orang tuanya. Entah seperti apa Jung Yunho itu, Jaejoong benar-benar tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kenalan dunia mayanya.

Hingga kemudian langkah kaki wanita bersetelan hijau lumut itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jaejoong merasa takjub. Restoran ini sungguh luar biasa menurutnya.

Tok

Tok

"Jung Yunho ssi? Tamu Anda sudah datang." Ucap wanita itu, ia membuka pintu dan mempersilakan Jaejoong masuk. Senyuman manis terlontar dari bibirnya yang terpoles lipstick _soft pink_ sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka.

Jaejoong berdiri gugup dan berkali-kali menelan saliva. Ini bahkan jauh lebih mendebarkan dari pada ujian lisan pelajaran Sosiologi bersama Han seosangnim atau memberitahukan pada eommanya karena menerima hasil ulangan dengan nilai _nol_. Ia masih berdiri di ambang pintu dan terkejut saat mendengar sebuah suara yang ia yakini bertekstur _bass_ serta kuat.

"Kau sudah datang? Jaejoongie ssi?"

Jaejoong mendongak dan sepasang maniknya terkesiap. Ia juga tidak menyadari saat mulutnya terbuka dan tanpa bisa tertutup kembali ketika matanya menangkap seseorang berdiri di hadapannya. Jaejoong meneguk ludahnya, ternyata apa yang dipikirkannya adalah salah besar.

Jung Yunho tidak memakai seragam sekolah seperti yang di kenakannya, dia juga jauh lebih tinggi jika di bandingkan dengan dirinya. Dia bahkan memiliki tubuh tegap dan sangat porposional. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Runtuh sudah bayangan yang selama ini muncul dalam benaknya.

Oh God….

Jung Yunho ternyata seorang 'pria' bukan _boy _sepertinya. Jaejoong sudah akan berbalik dan memilih berlari pergi dari hadapan laki-laki yang memakai setelan jas formal lengkap dengan penjepit dasi berwarna _silver_ yang mungkin saja berumur sekitar empat puluhan itu.

Tetapi keinginan itu luluh seketika saat suara bass yang kuat itu kembali menggema.

"Kau tidak berniat melarikan diri dan meninggalkanku makan sendirian di tempat ini bukan?"

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Sementara Jaejoong terdiam di tempatnya. Sepasang matanya terpaku pada wajah Yunho. Hingga ia bisa melihat sebuah senyuman tergambar di sudut bibir Yunho yang Jaejoong yakini memiliki bentuk sangat unik itu.

Jarak tubuh mereka kurang dari satu meter saat Jung Yunho menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan Jaejoong kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Kenalkan, Jung Yunho. Direktur utama stasiun tv MCS." Ucapnya mantab.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menganga tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Terlalu mengejutkan, semuanya. Bagaimana mungkin kenalannya di dunia maya adalah orang besar pemilik sebuah stasiun televisi terkenal di Korea. Jaejoong menggeleng, dengan ragu ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membalas jabaan tangan dari sosok pria maskulin yang berdiri dan menatapnya.

"K-kim Jaejoong imnibda…" bisiknya begitu lirih seolah Jaejoong merasa sangat kecil.

Tanpa melepaskan sepasang onik dan obsidian yang saling bertatapan itu keduanya masih tetap berjaba tangan. Jaejoong tidak mengerti entah kenapa genggaman tangan pria bersetelan jas formal ini begitu hangat dan sangat nyaman, membuatnya engan untuk menyudahi sesi perkenalan itu.

Yunho kembali tersenyum. Ia lebih dahulu menarik tangannya untuk berpindah ke bahu sosok bocah berumur 16 tahun itu. Di tepuknya pelan bahu bocah itu, "Kau baru pulang sekolah bukan? Bagaimana jika kita menikmati acara makan siang bersama?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, tetapi kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Hal itu membuat pria di hadapannya menyunggingkan senyum. "Sudahlah, kau pasti lapar. Kajja, kita makan bersama. Kau bisa memesan apapun yang kau mau." Tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi dari Jaejoong, pria dewasa itu sudah menarik bahunya dan merangkulnya menuju meja makan mewah yang sudah bertengger dua gelas cairan berwarna merah yang tersaji dalam gelas berkaki elegan.

.

.

.

Ini adalah gelas ke enam air putih yang sudah masuk ke perut Jaejoong. Menyebabkan rasa kembung dan tidak nyaman yang di tahannya sejak tadi. Tapi sayangnya, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berani beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Alasan sosok yang duduk di depannya dengan tatapan menelanjanginya serta _smirk _dan senyuman yang tak memudar itulah penyebab utamanya. _Steak bacoon_ yang biasanya di lahapnya habis bahkan hanya berkurang tiga tusukan garpu. Jaejoong benar-benar kehilangan nafsu makannya. Perutnya terasa kenyang karena air putih.

"Kau gugup."

Eh? Buru-buru Jaejoong menaruh gelasnya kemudian menatap Yunho yang masih saja tersenyum padanya. Tatapan mata doenya penuh pertanyaan. "Santailah. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita menonton film?"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Lafal kata yang berada di ujung lidahnya ingin mengatakan tidak tapi sudah terdahului dengan sebuah anggukan kepala. Ia tidak mengerti tapi entah kenapa rasanya begitu sulit untuk menolak permintaan pria teman maya nya itu. Jaejoong memilih kembali menundukkan kepalanya setelah melihat Jung Yunho baru saja tersenyum sambil menyesap cairan yang Jaejoong kenali adalah wine.

Setengah jam kemudian Jaejoong keluar bersama Yunho dari restoran luar biasa yang tidak begitu bisa di nikmati remaja 16 tahun itu.

"Tunggulah di sini, aku akan mengambil mobilku." Suara Yunho begitu lembut. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Jaejoong sebelum berlalu dan meninggalkan remaja itu di depan restoran.

Udara dingin menampar wajah Jaejoong. Ia mendongak dan menemukan langit telah berubah sewarna arang. Begitu hitam dan kelam. Pikirannya berputar dari tempat ia naik bus ke Samyang dan melakukan sesi makan siang dengan Jung Yunho. Sepertinya itu sangat lama hingga tahu-tahu hari sudah berganti malam. Jaejoong bisa saja kabur sekarang dan mencari halte tempat bus yang menuju arah rumahnya, tapi lagi-lagi pikirannya menolak dan memilih untuk mematuhi apa yang Yunho ucapkan padanya beberapa saat lalu.

Chittttttt

Sebuah _Bugatti Veyron_, mobil sport mewah yang di produksi Germany dan terbatas dari _Volkswagen group_ berhenti di hadapan Jaejoong. Warna hitam menggodanya berkilat tertimpa lampu di depan restoran. Yunho membuka pintu mobilnya. "Masuklah, kita nonton dan setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Jaejoong menurutinya dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil seksi yang tidak kalah dari pemiliknya itu. Rasa nyaman dari jok mobil membungkus tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho melirik ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Suasana hening lantas menyebar dalam mobil mewah itu.

"Kau terlihat pendiam di banding saat kita mengobrol di _chat._ Bicaralah, aku akan mendengarkan apapun seperti biasanya." Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya, keningnya berkerut. "A-aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa?" katanya hanya keluar berupa bisikan lirih. Itupun terselip nada gugup di dalam suaranya.

Yunho menarik sudut bibirnya, "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita menonton di rumahku saja. Aku memiliki sebuah ruangan _home teater_ yang lumayan bagus. Lagipula, sepertinya acara di bioskop kurang menarik."

"Bagaimana Anda tahu kalau acaranya tidak menarik?" lagi-lagi Yunho tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos dari bocah berseragam sekolah menengah itu. "Tentu saja aku tahu Joongie. Aku bahkan megetahui jadwal film apapun yang sedang tayang di seluruh Korea." Ucapnya bangga.

Akhirnya Jaejoong ikut ke rumah Yunho. Ia sibuk memperhatikan interior rumah megah pemilik salah satu stasiun televisi di Korea itu. Hampir tidak ada perabot ringan yang menghuni rumah itu. semuanya berbau mahal, khusus, menarik dan sangat elegan. Apalagi saat Yunho menggeretnya menuju ruang teater yang dikatakannya.

Jaejoong bahkan sampai terkesima dan seolah nafasnya di tarik melihat sebuah layar besar seperti yang sering di lihatnya di bioskop-bioskop, mungkin ini jauh lebih besar. Lalu deretan tempat duduk yang berupa sofa lembut berwarna merah marun. Di sekeliling ruangan tampak berderet-deret lemari dan rak-rak berjejer penuh dengan beraneka ragam film. Jaejoong lantas menarik nafasnya ketika Yunho membawanya masuk lebih dalam mengelilingi ruangan itu.

"Karena aku tuan rumah, maka aku akan merekomendasikan film menarik yang belum pernah kau tonton Joongie. Duduklah." Jaejoong menurut saat Yunho membawa punggungnya bersender nyaman di atas sofa lembut itu. Ia melepas tas ransel. Lalu memperhatikan pria bersurai brunette itu melangkah mendekati deretan sebuah rak.

"Kau bisa bersantai sementara aku memilih filmnya. Lepaskan saja jas sekolahmu Joongie." Lagi nada suara itu selalu seperti perintah, dan Jaejoong cenderung patuh menurutinya. Ia lalu melepaskan jas sekolahnya dan menaruhnya di atas tas di sampingnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho muncul dengan sebuah kaset film, pria itu berjalan mendekati pemutar film lalu meraih remote dan duduk di samping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya saat pertama kali layar besar itu memunculkan gambarnya. Itu bukan film romance, action, horor, thriller, atau comedy. Juga bukan film yang bertema remaja sepertinya. Bukan pula film yang mengusung tema keluarga.

Itu adalah _'film blue'_.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyadari jika sosok yang duduk di sampingnya tersenyum menyeringai. Pria itu juga telah melepas jas formalnya lalu melonggarkan dasi yang mencekik lehernya. Jaejoong kembali tersentak saat tiba-tiba merasakan tepukan di puncak kepalanya. ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Yunho tersenyum lembut padanya. Lalu tepukan itu berubah menjadi elusan dan belaian di surai Jaejoong. "Jangan melihatku, filmnya sudah mulai Joongie. Kau belum pernah menontonnya bukan?"

Pandangan Jaejoong kembali ke layar tapi dengan perasaan yang tidak enak. Apalagi ketika tangan Yunho berpindah dari surainya menuju pahanya. Jaejoong melirik-lirik telapak tangan pria itu yang sekarang sudah meremas pahanya dengan tempo yang lembut.

30 menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Kedua pasang mata itu sama-sama menatap layar besar yang menampilkan adegan panas sepasang kekasih. Yunho tampak gelisah dalam duduknya. Tangannya masih bertengger di atas paha Jaejoong, dan mengelusnya.

"Persetan. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Jaejoong tersentak oleh seruan itu. ia menoleh dan matanya kembali terbelalak ketika melihat Yunho melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya lalu menarik turun celananya. Pria itu lantas mengeluarkan penisnya yang tampak ereksi. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya. Ia menggeser duduknya menjauh ketika sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh Joongie." Suara bass itu membuat tubuh Jaejoong merinding.

"Ajhusi mau apa?" tanyanya untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"Aku pikir, lebih baik kau duduk di bawah Joongie, lalu bantu aku menyelesaikan ini. Cepatlah!"

Sekali lagi Jaejoong tidak mengerti, ia ingin menolak tetapi pikirannya berkehendak lain. Jaejoong akhirnya bangkit berdiri kemudian berlutut di samping sofa. Yunho yang dari tadi memegang lengannya, menuntun tangan Jaejoong mendekati benda milliknya yang sudah menegang sempurna.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kau manjakan apa yang ada di hadapanmu ini. Kocok dengan tanganmu, berikan belaian, elusan dan jangan lupa gunakan mulutmu itu untuk memanjakannya. Mengerti." Jaejoong mengangguk dan menelan ludahnya. Dengan gugup, ia mulai mengelus dan membelai kejantanan Yunho.

Sementara namja Jung itu sibuk melengguh nikmat. Kedua matanya kembali melihat layar besar di hadapannya yang sudah menampilkan adegan seorang pria yang menyetubuhi patner seksnya dengan sangat kasar dan brutal.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Jaejoong mengocok benda keras di tangannya. Tangannya benar-benar sudah lelah ketika Yunho melirik kearahnya dan menyeringai. "Gunakan mulutmu Joongie sayang. Perlakukan seperti kau menikmati memakan sebuah eskrim favoritmu. Ayo cepat lakukan." Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dengan perlahan di tatapnya benda berwarna coklat yang berukuran besar itu. Jaejoong tampak ragu, kedua matanya mengerjap dengan cepat dan mulutnya yang sudah terbuka di depan penis Yunho. Lalu Yunho berdecak, ia meraih kepala Jaejoong dan langsung mendorongnya hingga dalam sekali sentakan Jaejoong menelan penis Yunho.

Jaejoong terbatuk karena benda itu terdorong sampai di pangkal tenggorokannya, membuatnya tersedak. Namun ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan penis Yunho dari mulutnya, karena tangan Yunho memegangi kepalanya, menahannya agar berada di posisi itu.

Rasa hangat dari dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong membuat Yunho mengerang penuh kenikmatan. "Hisap dan kulum Joongie. Jangan hanya diam saja." Perintahnya.

Jaejoong tidak memiliki pilihan lain, dikulumnya dan di hisapnya kejantanan Yunho membuat pemiliknya mendesah-desah penuh nikmat. Dengan sepasang mata musang Yunho yang memejam dan terjaga menahan kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

"Bagus, lebih kuat lagi Joongie, Terus hisap."

"Ahhh… yeahh!" lengguh Yunho. Tubuhnya bergetar dan seluruh rasa panas turun dan bergumul menjadi satu di antara selangkangannya. Ia benar-benar merasa melayang. Bibir Jaejoong yang mungil sangat tepat memanjakan miliknya. Rasanya seperti berada di surga.

Sebelum Yunho menyemburkan hasratnya. Laki-laki itu menarik kepala Jaejoong menjauh dari kejantanannya. "Tidak Joongie, aku ingin mengeluarkannya di tempat yang lain. Kajja, kita tinggalkan tempat ini." Jaejoong mengangguk dan berjalan mengekori Yunho yang tidak perlu susah-susah membenarkan celananya, sehingga kejantanannya terpampang begitu saja.

Mereka meninggalkan ruang teater dan menuju lantai atas rumah megah itu. tanpa sedikitpun niat Yunho untuk mematikan dvd yang sedang di putar itu.

Yunho menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ia berbalik dan menatap bocah yang baru berusia 16 tahun di hadapanya dengan tatapan penuh kelicikan.

"Baiklah, lepaskan pakaianmu Joongie. SEMUANYA!" perintahnya dengan penuh penekakan pada satu kosa kata terakhir yang lagi-lagi langsung di laksanakan Jaejoong. Remaja itu sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Begitu seluruh benang yang membalut tubuhnya lepas, Yunho lantas menyuruh Jaejoong merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Laki-laki itu sendiri sibuk menelanjangi diri hingga benar-benar _topless_ kemudian menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah berbaring pasrah di tempat tidur.

Yunho meraih kedua paha Jaejoong dan mengelusnya dengan seduktif. Membuat remaja tanggung itu sedikit merasa geli. Perlahan laki-laki itu menundukkan wajahnya tepat di depan junior Jaejoong yang tampak lemas. Satu detik berikutnya, benda berukuran sedang itu sukses masuk ke dalam mulut Yunho. Sehingga Jaejoong tanpa sadar mendesah.

Kemudian Yunho mengulumnya, menghisapnya dengan rakus seolah rasa hausnya dapat terobati dengan menelan junior itu.

Tidak sampai 10 menit, tubuh Jaejoong mengelijang dan erangannya terdengar begitu keras memenuhi kamar Yunho. Ia mencapai kenikmatannya dan menyemburkan hasratnya di dalam mulut laki-laki yang baru di kenalanya beberapa minggu lewat dunia maya itu.

Yunho sendiri menjilat bibirnya ketika melihat betapa eksotisnya remaja yang telentang di ranjangnya itu. Dari pertama melihat profile Jaejoong di sosial media, Yunho sudah sangat tertarik dengan remaja itu. ia selalu membayangkannya dan berfantasi dengan Jaejoong sebagai obyeknya. Dan untuk sekarang, ia benar-benar akan mewujudkan fantasi liarnya itu.

Yunho melebarkan kedua paha Jaejoong dan menatap sesuatu yang membuatnya menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi apa yang di inginkannya akan tercapai.

Dengan perlahan Yunho membimbing kesejatiannya mendekati surga nirwana yang di impikannya.

Teriakan kesakitan Jaejoong menjadi awal malam itu berlangsung. Malam yang membawa Yunho memenuhi seluruh hasratnya. Malam yang menjadikan Jaejoong tidak akan pernah melupakannya seumur hidupnya.

Sisa waktu itu di isi dengan erangan serta pekikan kesakitan dari bibir remaja tanggung berusai 16 tahun itu serta desahan penuh kenikmatan dari seorang pria yang hampir merujuk kepala empat naik.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah Jaejoong terbangun dengan tubuh yang remuk dan penuh rasa sakit di mana-mana. Ia sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun kecuali sebuah tatapan milik sepasang mata musang yang kemarin sempat di pandangnya.

Kepalanya terasa berdenyut, Jaejoong lantas berusaha duduk bersender sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan terkejut, seseorang berdiri di samping tempat tidur dengan pakaian jas serta sepatu pantofel lengkap dengan dasi bermotif garis dan melihatnya menggunakan tatapan datar.

Jaejoong ingat itu adalah laki-laki yang di temuinya di restoran mewah. Dia ingat sekarang, laki-laki itu adalah Jung Yunho, teman yang ia dapat dari facebook.

Yunho merogoh saku celanannya dan mengeluarkan dompet miliknya. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar uang kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih bingung di atas ranjangnya. Di raihnya tangan Jaejoong yang tengah memijat kepalanya lalu Yunho menggenggamkan lembaran uang itu ke tangan Jaejoong.

"Ini. Sebaiknya kau cepat kenakan pakaianmu dan pulang ke rumah. Orang tua mu pasti sedang cemas sekarang. Aku ada pekerjaan, jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu. Kau tinggal jalan sampai ujung gang, di sana ada banyak taksi. Naiklah taksi, gunakan uang itu. Dan Jaejoongie sayang, jangan menangis." Lalu Yunho tersenyum dan pergi begitu saja. Dentuman pintu yang menutup sama sekali tidak menyadarkan Jaejoong. Ia masih tampak linglung dan tidak mengerti.

Sampai kedua matanya mengerjap dan pandangannya turun menyusuri keadaan dirinya sendiri. Keterkejutan menghantamnya seperti letusan bom. Sepasang obsidiannya langsung terbelalak. Jaejoong membuka selimut yang menutup tubuhnya.

Saat itu juga, bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan dari kelopak matanya. Jaejoong menatap ngeri tubuhnya sendiri, telanjang, di penuhi bercak merah di mana-mana dan yang paling mengerikan adalah sesuatu yang masih tampak mengalir di antara selangkangannya.

Ia menggeleng. Tangan kirinya mencengkram sprei dan tangan kanannya menggenggam lembaran uang yang di berikan Yunho.

Arghhhhh!

Jaejoong hanya bisa berteriak. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana kejadian ini bisa terjadi? Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat ini. Jaejoong tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Dari awal Jaejoong memang tidak pernah tahu bahwa saat matanya menatap mata musang Yunho, saat itulah ia telah kehilangan dirinya sendiri, ia kehilangan pegangannya, dan ia kehilangan pikiran normalnya. Saat berjaba tangan dengan Yunho, saat itulah ia telah jatuh, jatuh dan jatuh ke dalam kehendak orang lain. kehendak seorang Jung Yunho.

Apakah dia di hipnotis?

Dengan tubuh gemetar dan menahan sakit di bagian pantatnya, Jaejoong bangkit dan memungut seragam sekolahnya yang ternyata berserakan di mana-mana. Ia lantas memakainya tanpa sedikitpun terfikirkan untuk memberishkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah pulang ke rumah dan menangis sepuasnya. Ia ingin bertemu ke dua orang tuanya.

Jaejoong berhenti mengancingkan seragamnya ketika tiba-tiba perihal orang tuanya terlintas di pikirannya. Tiba-tiba perasaan takut menghantuinya. Jaejoong takut, orang tuanya pasti akan marah karena semalam ia tidak pulang ke rumah. Mereka pasti akan menanyakan alasannya. Dan Jaejoong sangat yakin bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong di hadapan eommanya.

Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Tubuh Jaejoong terasa menggigil memikirkan semua itu.

Kriettt..

Pintu kamar kembali terbuka dan menampakkan Yunho. Jaejoong langsung menundukkan kepalanya. ia tidak berani melihat laki-laki itu. Yunho melemparkan tas Jaejoong dan terjatuh di bawah kakinya.

"Itu tasmu. Cepatlah, aku akan segera pergi dari rumah. Atau kau mau menginap lagi di sini?" Buru-buru Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng. Tapi ia juga langsung menunduk kembali. Yunho menyeringai kemudian berbalik membelakangi Jaejoong. "Kalau kau tidak segera turun dalam 10 menit, aku akan menguncimu di rumah ini untuk santapanku nanti malam." Begitulah ujarnya yang membuat Jaejoong kembali merinding.

Begitu keluar dari rumah besar itu, ternyata Yunho memang menelantarkannya. Pria itu pergi menggunakan mobilnya dan melewati Jaejoong begitu saja. Sementara Jaejoong dengan langkah lunglai dan menahan sakit di tubuh juga pantatnya hanya bisa menggigit bibir dan menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar lagi.

Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak boleh memperlihatkan wajah dengan mata bengkak di depan orang tuanya.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu kejadian itu berlalu, tapi Jaejoong benar-benar tidak sanggup menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menjadi lebih pendiam, takut disentuh orang dan paranoid saat melihat orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Sampai akhirnya, kedua orang tua Jaejoong memilih untuk mengambil _home schooling_. Jaejoong tidak pernah mau memberitahu atau menceritakan apapun alasan kenapa ia menajdi seperti itu. Remaja tanggung itu cenderung seperti orang yang menderita _syndrome_.

Hingga suatu hari Jaejoong menatap pecahan beling di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Remaja itu menelan salivanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya, dengan tangan gemetar, di raihnya pecahan yang berasal dari cermin kamar mandi itu kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Ceceran darah mulai menetes dari kulitnya yang tergores tajamnya beling. Rasa sakit dan perih di abaikannya, hatinya jauh lebih sakit serta pedih.

Mati.

Dan hanya mati.

Itulah yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

CRESSSSSS 

Lalu pecahan beling itu menembus urat nadi di pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dengan sempurna. Darah segar ambyar di lantai kamar mandi. Wajah Jaejoong pun langsung memucat hingga beberapa saat kemudian, sepasang mata doe itu terpejam dengan sempurna.

Sudah hampir tiga jam Jaejoong berada di kamar mandi, membuat eommanya yang membawakan makan siangnya merasa khawatir. Wanita itu sudah berulang kali mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, tetapi tidak ada sahutan dari putranya. Sampai kemudian, di ambilnya kunci cadangan dan mulai membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Hal selanjutnya yang di lihatnya membuat wanita itu terjatuh dengan mata terbelalak dan langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIHIIII….. YAK KENAPA JADINYA MENYERAMKAN SEPERTI ITU EOH? KAU INGIN MANAKUTIKU BEGITU?" Jaejoong menatap galak bercampur ngeri pada sosok sahabatnya yang justru memasang tampang _stay cool_ nya.

"Yaa… Yunho-ah, k-kau tidak serius kan dengan gambaran yang tadi? K-kalau aku bernasib seperti itu. Bisa-bisa aku mati sebelum mendapat pacar dong! Tidak mau ah!"

Sosok remaja berseragam ShinKi school dengan name tag 'Jung Yunho' itu hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

"Aish jangan hanya tersenyum idiot. Ini menyangkut masa depan sahabatmu." Sungut jaejoong sambil meninju ringan bahu Yunho.

"Aku hanya memberikan ilustrasi yang sebenarnya Joongie."

"Tapi kan tidak seperti itu juga. Memang ada orang bermotif seperti itu di sosial media?" pertanyaan lugu yang di lontarkan Jaejoong kembali membuat seulas senyum muncul di wajah kecil Yunho.

Yunho lantas mengacak surai sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya itu. Jaejoong memang selalu membuatnya gemas.

"Ya tidak semuanya. Tapi rata-rata kasus kriminal itu sering di mulai dari dunia maya, situs-situs sosial media termasuk facebook."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya tempak berfikir. "Trus bagaimana Yun?"

Menghela nafasnya, Yunho lantas menatap wajah Jaejoong. "Semuanya terserah padamu Joongie. Kalau kau masih niat bertemu dengan kenalanmu dari facebook itu aku tidak melarangnya. Hanya saja, berhati-hatilah. Takutnya apa yang kuceritakan tadi menjadi kenyataan. Kita kan tidak tahu…"

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Tapi gambaran yang kau ceritakan itu mengerikan sekali. Aku jadi sangsi mau ketemuan dengan si Jin Yihan itu. jangan-jangan dia sudah om om lagi. Trus bisa menghipnotis orang juga. Hiiiiiiiii…" Yunho tersenyum dan menggeleng melihat Jaejoong yang memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi wajah ngeri dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Lagian apa sih yang kau cari dari facebook?" tanyanya kemudian. "Temanmu kan banyak di sekolah ini. Bahkan kau juga terkenal sampai sekolah tetangga. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kim Jaejoong? si cantik dari sekolah ShinKi."

Plak

Sebuah geplakan melayang di kepala Yunho. "Yak, berapa kali ku bilang. Jangan sebut julukan konyol itu." Yunho tertawa saat melihat wajah memberenggut Jaejoong.

Setelah hampir 6 tahun bersahabat semenjak SMP lebih tepatnya, Yunho memang sudah mengenal Jaejoong luar dalam. Sifatnya, tingkahnya dan apapun hal yang menyangkut pemuda itu.

"Kau kan tahu Yun, aku dari dulu belum pernah pacaran, makanya aku membuat akun facebook untuk mencari teman baru, syukur-syukur dapat pacar. Kan lumayan."

"Tapi kalau kenalan yang kau peroleh itu tidak sesuai bagaimana. Atau mungkin malah orang jahat? Kau siap menanggung konsekuensinya?"

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengesah lelah.

Yunho menepuk bahu Jaejoong. "Sudahlah, pikirkan baik-baik. Kau jadi akan bertemu dengan Jin Yihan itu atau tidak."

Lama Jaejoong tampak menimang. "Kau sih membuatku takut. Tidak jadi ah. lebih baik aku menutup dan menon-aktifkan akun facebook ku saja. Gila saja kalau sampai kejadian seperti itu. aku maunya punya pacar bukannya mati konyol seperti itu." Yunho langsung tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu menutup akunmu Jae. Ya, cukup berhati-hati saja. Intinya jangan mudah percaya dengan siapapun yang baru kau kenal dari dunia sosial media itu. pintar-pintar bersikap dan mem-_filter_ orang. Tidak semua orang itu jahat, tapi ya tidak semua juga orang baik." Ucap Yunho bijaksana. Jaejoong mengangguk paham. Dan sekali lagi Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"Aigoo, mau punya pacar saja harus seribet ini sih." Keluh bibir cherry itu. Jaejoong meraih tas selempangnya, dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah ShinKi tempat biasa kedua sahabat itu saling membuang waktu sepulang sekolah.

Yunho mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menenteng tas ranselnya. Ia lantas merangkul bahu Jaejoong. "Jae, kenapa kau harus susah-susah dan jauh-jauh cari pacar. Kalau yang dekat dan pasti saja sudah ada di depan mata. Untuk apa mencari yang tidak pasti?"

Jaejoong langsung menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Ia menoleh kesamping dan menatap Yunho dengan alis mata terangkat tinggi. "Maksudmu?"

Yunho nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ya… memangnya siapa yang ada di depan matamu?"

"Kau…." Tunjuk Jaejoong. "Lalu?"

"Ya begitu…. Yang pasti. Yang ada di depan matamu Jae!"

"Heeh?"

"Aish! CkCKCK….." Yunho menggeleng.

"Yunapphmmm!" ucapan Jaejoong tidak terdengar jelas karena Yunho mencubit hidungnya. Begitu terlepas, Jaejoong langsung berkacak pinggang dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Yak Jung Yunho, apa maksudmu hah? Mau membunuhku eoh?"

"Mana ada orang langsung mati karena tidak bernafas selama 10 detik. Joongie, Joongie."

"Okey, lupakan yang itu. sekarang siapa yang kau maksud seseorang yang pasti dan ada di depan mata?"

Baiklah, satu lagi sifat Kim Jaejoong yang di hafal Yunho. Jaejoong itu tidak akan berhenti bertanya sampai dia mendapatkan kepastian dan mengerti dengan jelas apa yang membuatnya bingung.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada maksud Joongieee….. nanti juga kau sadar sendiri. Kajja kita pulang. Sudah hampir sore."

Sambil mengerucutkan bibir kesal Jaejoong memilih mengikuti Yunho. Tapi ia tercenung ketika Yunho meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Sesaat kemudian Jaejoong tersenyum begitu manis dan membalas genggaman tangan Yunho.

Mereka pulang dan berjalan bersama. Melewati guguran daun-daun yang memenuhi pelataran beraspal, melewati matahari senja yang menggantung di ufuk barat langit.

Tanpa meninggalkan celoteh serta obrolan ringan yang masih saja menyangkut tentang facebook dan masalah sosial media.

"Iya, iya. Aku tidak jadi bertemu dengan teman facebook itu. Membayangkan nanti salah orang dan berakhir menghisap barang milik pria tua. Hiii…. Mengerikan!" seru Jaejoong yang di tanggapi tawa Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**HYPNOTIZED**

**YUNJAE**

**Story present** © **gia sirayuki**

**22/03/15**

**21 : 35**

**.**

**.**

_Seluruh tulisan dan cerita merupakan hasil tulisan sendiri. Apabila terdapat kesamaan ide, nama dan karakter merupakan kebetulan semata. Segala bentuk penggandaan, pengakuan sebagai hak milik, klaim dsb adalah ilegal._

_Di adaptasi dari true story yang membuat ide terkesan mainstream. Untuk yang sudah berkenan mampir, membaca dan meninggalkan jejak, serta memfav tulisan ini saya ucapkan terimakasih. Dan semoga apa yang saya sampaikan dalam tulisan ini sedikitnya dapat bermanfat._


End file.
